First Time For Everything
by ConfettiCannon
Summary: He finally knew what made her cry. Implied!TYL!Squalo x TYL!Pan/OC.


I love Pan~!!! She's so much fun to write~. She's easy, too... I don't have to think about how she'll act so deeply, I can just... Well, type it out without any thought whatsoever. If that makes sense O3e

**Mehhh, I don't own anything besides Pan, so... HA!**

* * *

There wasn't any time the Varia had seen their spy cry; aside from whenever her eye patch was stolen. Be that as it may, she never had cried when it'd happened, she'd only whine until she had gotten it back. Otherwise, she was the hyperactive little brat she normally was. There had to be a time where anyone cried, whether they were close to tears or bawling their eyes out. Of course, it took more for some people to cry than others, however, every person had to cry at some point in their life. Their boss for example, Xanxus. He never seemed to cry. Not even when he came out of his mother's womb (he was the type to get angry rather than to get sad or depressed).

Some wondered if he ever did shed tears. Maybe if he ran out of wine and was forced to stay sober for a month straight, he could cook up something due to the stress. But this wasn't how said boss' spy was. She seemed like the person to cry whenever she didn't get what she wanted; but that sure wasn't the case. Always smiling and always laughing; none of the Varia members had witnessed anything other than those main emotions of hers.

"Squa - chan!"

It was bothering him to a great degree. He needed to know what made her snap, and how she could keep a straight face even she was a witness to a slaughter. She was innocent, yet serious in any type of situation; yet another something that pricked his interest. Even now, as he's talking to her through the phone.

"Voi! What is it, Pan!?"

Pan giggled and grinned a smile of happiness; one she almost pulled when wanting something. "When is Squa - chan coming back from his mission~?!" Pan had always been close to Squalo. They weren't a couple; it was more so of a brother - sister relationship. Of course, Squalo just thought of her as he did of Bel: an annoying, spoiled child. Lussuria and Levi had always teased the swordsman about it, instead referring it as a brotherly bond, since Pan referred to herself as a boy. Therefore, her true gender was transparent to the other members.

"I'll get back when I get back!"

"Ah? That doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense, you're just too immature to realize that! Now put Xanxus back on the phone!"

"Not nice, Squa – chan! And plus, Pan's hiding in his room after he swiped the phone away~!"

"I wasn't implying it to be! Just give him back the phone!"

She grinned and twiddled with the fabric of her eye patch that covered her left eye."Not until Squa – chan tells Pan when he's coming back!"

Pan heard a heavy, angered growl from the other end of the receiver. She smiled and set her stolen uniform's sleeve up to her mouth, crossing her legs upon her oversized bed as she listened to the male grumble something to himself. Squalo leaned back in the chair of the hotel he was staying at, and ran a hand through his long silver locks, eyes closing momentarily.

"I don't know, Pan. Probably in a couple of days."

Pan's smile started to fade.

"Ah? How can Squa – chan not know? He better hurry before Pan steals all of his clothing again~!"

Squalo's eyes opened as he yelled in frustration, "VOI!"

The sound of Pan's laughter filled the older male's ears, a sound he hadn't heard in a while. A sound he almost missed. He sighed deeply, trying to keep his patience steady with her. He seemed to figure out that Pan would get more annoying whenever he started raising his voice. That wasn't what he needed right now. Squalo pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, tweaking the skin in between the digits impatiently.

Pan's grip on the phone tightened as her expression softened and her laughter seized. Her crystal blue eye trailed its gaze to the floor and narrowed a bit, while her hand dropped into her lap.

"Pan… Misses Squa – chan."

The previous expression of the swordsman was replaced with something anew. He looked at the phone from the corner of his eyes, them widening at her tone. Where was the lively voice she had had before?

"Pan?" Squalo asked, a hint of curiosity in his tone.

She didn't answer, nor did she have to.

He finally knew what made her cry.

* * *

No, Pan doesn't have just one eye... One is just blue while the other is white owo

Review? o3o


End file.
